


autumn

by orphan_account



Category: skyjay
Genre: Abortion, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Murder, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Baby Peter Parker, Bed & Breakfast, Blood As Lube, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bottom Harry, Bottom Tony Stark, Car Sex, Child Abuse, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Forced Abortion, Fuck Or Die, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay Richie Tozier, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kawaii, Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)'s Hand Fetish, Loona - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Past Abortion, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Orange is the New Black Season 07, Post-Trade, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Racism, Racist Language, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skull Fucking, Slave Trade, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: credit to fedor  :)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Jade Harley/Jadesprite, Mario/Peach Toadstool, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	autumn

It was four in the morning, a chilly Saturday. It was that time where you would expect everyone to recover from the stressful week that had just ended, or hear some children loudly shout into their microphone while playing GTA Online. It was almost lovely; the sun slowly rising, lighting up the sleeping alleyway. The gray street felt untouched, as no cars, bicycles, or anything else crossed it. 

But, in the still landscape of Autumn, it won’t always be so peaceful. Usually, there’s not many troublesome events happening in this particular neighbourhood, but today was an exception; as the Leader of the Mentally-Challenged had another half-baked idea to get together with Jay, one of their friends.  
Skylar tried to awkwardly climb a frail tree, in the hopes that its branches would reach Jay’s window. They did, but not quite. There was at least a one meter gap between the two things, and, if Skylar would have failed, the distance from the branch to the ground was surely something that would most likely crush some bones. Thankfully, at least the window was opened, so the job would be easier.

It took Skylar 20 minutes to climb out the window and into Jay’s bedroom, while simultaneously trying to not make any sound. When they finally finished the deed, they decided to wake their friend up.

“Hnngh,” said Jay while being mercilessly shaken awake by her friend, “what..”

“Skylar, why the fuck are you here?” She said, completely emotionless. “It’s fucking,” she went on while checking the digital clock beside her bed, “...4:20 AM.” She let out a chuckle, but tried to hide it.

“I’m out of cereal,” Skylar explained, “do you have some? Preferably not that ‘Musli’ crap, ‘cause that’s disgusting.”

“Oh my god... You’re actually retarded.” Jay smiled, and Skylar became extremely homosexual. “We can go downstairs and check. I’m hungry anyways, so you can have some, too, if there is any.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Skylar said, and they started following her down to the kitchen.

The walk was slow but pleasant, with a few occasional yawns from Jay that made Skylar’s heart melt. The girl was walking groggily, but eventually she got used to being awake. When they arrived at the ground floor, they bumped into each other; both murmured some ‘sorry’s’ and left it at that, but Skylar kept blushing long minutes after it happened. 

Skylar seated themselves at Jay’s dinner table, which was a plain oak wood one with a white cover over it. They waited for Jay to come back with the cereal, which eventually happened after 7 tiring minutes of searching for them. She nicely put them on the table and went to take the milk, but Skylar already somehow managed to spill them. They quickly put them back in the box when their friend wasn’t paying attention and managed to avoid getting yelled at. 

When Jay finally settled down next to Skylar, the other flustered a bit. They prayed their friend didn’t notice it, but, unfortunately, she did.

“Hey, Skylar,” she said, “are you sick? You seem really red.”

There was a long pause after that.

“It’s just... You’ve been looking pretty sick recently, you know? I’m just worried.”

“...how fucking dense can you be?”

“W-what?” She uttered. “I couldn’t hear you. Speak louder, retard.”

Skylar, almost yelling, responded.  
“I said HOW FUCKING DENSE CAN YOU BE?” Jay was taken aback by this. She tried to make eye contact, but Skylar refused.

Calming down, they continued. “I’ve liked you for so long now! And I made it so obvious too! I thought you knew by now, and you just chose to ignore it..” Wrapping their arms around themselves, they went on. “I just.. I like you, okay? And fuck your cereals, I fucking hate Shreddies!” They started tearing up.

Jay didn’t know what to say.  
So, she showed it instead.

Jay sprinted to her friend and touched lips. Time stopped for both of them, enjoying the moment while it lasted, feeling as if nothing mattered now except that kiss that they just shared. Everything just started to fade away and the only thing that they focused on was this amazing feeling that they both had. They parted lips, after what seemed like solid hours, just to catch their breath.

“...N-n-nigga...” Skylar said.  
“I agree;” Jay spoke, “and I love you, too.”  
“That’s gay.”  
“And you're one to talk?”  
They both started laughing after that. “Okay, okay, I get it,” Skylar sighed. “I better get moving. If i sit here any longer you’re going to regret it. I’m pretty sure you already do, anyways.”  
“I really don’t.”  
They locked eyes for some time, smiling at each other with dreamy eyes. Jay spoke after some time.  
“You can sleep with me if you’d like.”  
“Don’t you think you’re taking things too fast?”  
Jay reassured. “Not in that way, retard.”  
Skylar chuckled. “Yeah, sure, let’s go.”

They got up from the chair and went upstairs, hand in hand. They cuddled until they fell asleep, both still smiling.

Because Minecraft Good, Fortnite Bad.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
